criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse in a Garden
Corpse in a Garden '''(Case #2) is the second case of the game. Case Background The victim, Ned Dillard, was found dead in an abandoned house, with his hand brutally cut off and as a result, he had bled to death. His hand was abandoned by the killer in the junkyard garden outside his house. At the end of the case, it was revealed that the killer was the victim's bodyguard, Dennis Brown. Dennis told the police that he had nothing against Ned, but the police proved that he tried to chop down his victim, and when it failed, Dennis attempted to burn the house down but fled when Dave Simmons arrived. Judge Hall didn't need any reason as to why Dennis committed the crime because the evidence collected by the team was enough to prove him guilty of the murder, grounds for a lifetime jail sentence for Dennis. Although there was no proof that Tony Marconi ordered the hit on Ned, the team discovered that Dennis had a huge amount of cash on an offshore account, and the police needed to talk to Dave for some answers regarding this sordid affair. Victim *'Ned Dillard '(after his hand was brutally cut off, he slowly bled to death) Murder Weapon *'''Bloody Saw Killer *'Dennis Brown' Suspects 54.png|Joe Stern 88.png|Dave Simmons tony.PNG|Tony Marconi 12.png|Maria Sanchez 13.png|Dennis Brown Killer's Profile *The killer is six feet tall (1,83 m). *The killer is a man. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer lost one tooth. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes criminal-case-facebook-game-junkyard-garden.jpg|Junkyard Garden ssa.png|Dirty Bathroom Criminal-Case-Joes-Mini-Market-Crime-Scene.jpg|Mini-market Criminal-Case-Market-Shelves.jpg|Market Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Hand) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Victim's Clothes, Bloody Saw; Prerequisite: Investigate Junkyard Garden) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: Killer is a man) *Examine Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Examine Victim's Clothes. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (00:02:00; Attribute: Killer lost one tooth) *Talk to Dave Simmons. (Prerequisite: Analyze Tooth) *Talk to Joe Stern. (Prerequisite: Barcode unraveled) *Talk to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dave first) *Investigate Mini-market. (Clue: Trash Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Joe first) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Invoice; Attribute: Killer has a bandage) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Pile of Leaves; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Clue: Tie Clip; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Tie Clip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:05:00) *Talk to Maria Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Phone number analyzed) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a tie) *Talk to Dennis Brown. (Prerequisite: Talk to Maria first) *Examine Torn List. (Result: List) *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 6'0") *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Stained Documents) *Examine Stained Documents. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (02:00:00) *Ask Dave Simmons about Marconi's businesses. (Reward: 50 XP) *Assist Joe Stern. *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Box of Cookies) *Examine Box of Cookies. (Result: Bag of Powder) *Analyze Bag of Powder. (00:02:00) *Warn Joe Stern about the drug. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case in which there are only three chapters, including the Additional Investigation. *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only cases which don't feature differences crime scene. *This is the only case in which there are four crimes scenes and two bonus scenes. *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases in which none of the killer's profiles is seen on the suspects' profiles specifically (besides the information that is always seen). *This case, A Deadly Game (Case #20), The Secret Experiments (Case #21) and A Brave New World (Case #52) are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. *Although many crime scenes are improved on the mobile version of the game, the "Junkyard Garden" is the only scene which is significantly enhanced on the mobile version, featuring various improvements such as highly upgraded graphics, finer texture details, and a very different scenery (see picture here). Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases